


Baby Talk

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Godparents, Married Couple, Post-The Final Problem, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock is delighted to share Rosie's latest development with Molly.





	Baby Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "You should have seen it."
> 
> This is post-TFP. A tiny bit of background -- Sherlock proposed shortly after TFP and since neither wanted a long engagement, they eloped.

“You should have seen it, Molly,” her husband said as she walked in the door. He was holding their eleven-month-old goddaughter to his hip and beaming proudly.

Molly couldn’t help smiling back as she set her bag down on the coffee table. “Seen what?”

“Our very good girl Rosie ‘talked’ to Billy.”

“Wiggins was here?” she asked as she took off her shoes by the sitting room door. The young man had recently cleaned up his act.

Sherlock smiled a bit. “I mean the other Billy.”

Molly frowned in confusion before her eyes drifted to the mantle. “You mean the skull?”

“Yes. I was holding her and she tried to reach for something on the mantle so I brought her over. That’s when she started babbling at Billy. She’s a genius, I’m sure of it.”

Giggling, Molly reached to pick up the baby, who grinned at her. “Oh, I’m sure she is,” Molly murmured. “And a morbid one at that.”

“Just like us,” Sherlock said, smirking. “I’m not surprised, really. She spends as much time with us as she does with John. Of course, her brains are all from Mary.”

Molly rolled her eyes playfully. “Don’t let John hear you say that.”

“He’ll only hear that his daughter is destined to be a pathologist or perhaps even a consulting detective. Which reminds me…”

Sherlock left the room then came back with a toddler-sized deerstalker and put it on Rosie’s head. She tolerated it for about two seconds, long enough for her godfather to take a picture, then she took it off and threw it on the floor.

He chuckled. “Then again…”

Molly laughed softly. “Well, if Rosie doesn’t follow in our footsteps, maybe one of ours will.”

Sherlock grinned. “How about we get started on those future geniuses tonight after Rosie goes home?”

She grinned back. “I love the way you think.”


End file.
